Grief
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Madi et Clarke ont une conversation à propos de quelqu'un de spécial après les événements du 5x09.


Clarke et Madi sont dans le Rover après les événements du 5x09. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir.

* * *

Seul le bruit du moteur se faisait entendre. Au volant du Rover, Clarke ne quittait pas la route des yeux, tandis que Madi regardait par la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la jeune fille, ennuyée par le silence, se tourna vers sa mère adoptive.

 _" - Clarke ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu veux que je prenne le relai ? Tu as l'air fatiguée."_

Forcée de reconnaitre que la jeune natblida, devenue Heda à présent, avait raison, Clarke ne lutta pas et arrêta le Rover.

 _" - Merci, c'est gentil"_ , dit-elle en descendant du véhicule.

Madi se décala place conducteur tandis que Clarke s'installa place passager. Elles reprirent la route en silence.

 _" - Pourquoi est-ce tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle ? Enfin, de votre relation ?"_

Ce fut suffisant pour sortir Clarke de sa torpeur.

 _" - De qui ?"_

Elle savait à qui Madi faisait référence, mais poser la question lui fit gagner quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'elle devrait en parler un jour ou l'autre, mais ses précieux quelques instants lui permirent d'amorcer la réponse.

 _" - Tu sais de qui je veux parler. Mais si tu n'as pas envie d'aborder le sujet, je comprendrais et..._

 _\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as... tu sais... ses souvenirs ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est comme..."_

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle cherchait les bons mots pour expliquer le plus simplement ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

 _" - C'est étrange et très difficile à expliquer, j'ai l'impression de savoir et de ne pas savoir en même temps, je ne ressens pas tout ce qu'elle, ou les autres avant elle, ressentaient, je ne me souviens pas de ce dont elle se souvenait, mais une part de moi... le sait tout simplement. C'est comme une histoire. Une histoire qu'on t'aurait tellement racontée que tu finis par avoir l'impression d'en avoir été témoin... Tu ne vis pas tous ce que les personnages dans l'histoire vivent, mais tu es quand même affectée par ce qui leur arrive. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, juste des sensations. Comme avec l'homme de tout à l'heure, j'ai su ce que je devais lui dire, je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai su._

 _\- Et..._

 _\- Et_ , reprit Madi avant que Clarke n'ait le temps de parler, _si tu t'inquiétais de savoir si je ressens pour toi ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi, ce n'est pas le cas tu n'as pas à t'en faire."_

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Madi.

 _" - Nous évitons une situation très bizarre_ , commenta-t-elle en souriant.

 _\- En effet."_

Les deux femmes se turent pendant quelques minutes, avant que Clarke ne reprenne la parole.

 _" - Mon père est mort devant moi, après que ma mère l'ait dénoncé. Mon meilleur ami a été assassiné. J'ai planté un couteau dans le cœur du garçon dont j'étais amoureuse. J'ai provoqué la mort de tout un peuple en abaissant une manette. Je me suis retrouvée seule en forêt pendant des mois. Je me suis battue contre mes amis et les ai sorti de force d'un monde qu'ils pensaient aimer en désactivant A.L.I.E. J'ai rédigé une liste de personnes qui auraient le droit de survivre, volé un bunker et condamné des milliers de personnes à mourir. Je me suis retrouvée seule dans le désert pendant des mois avant de te rencontrer... Et alors que je pensais pouvoir enfin vivre heureuse avec toi, nous nous retrouvons au milieu d'une guerre qui pourrait être évitée si certaines personnes mettaient leur fierté de côté..._

 _\- Où veux-tu en venir ?"_

Madi savait déjà toutes ses choses, Clarke ne lui avait jamais rien caché de tout cela.

 _" - J'ai eu le cœur brisé plus d'une fois, et j'ai fait des choses atroces plus d'une fois, trop de fois, si bien que j'ai du mal à ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir mon reflet dans un miroir. J'ai eu tellement de raisons d'abandonner que je n'arrive même plus à les compter. Et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais fait, ni même considéré. Même quand je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir, je me suis battue pour survivre. Et même quand je me suis pointée un pistolet sur la tempe parce que je pensais que mon calvaire n'en finirait pas, je savais que je ne presserais pas la détente. Je n'ai jamais abandonné, sauf ce jour-là. Quand elle est... Après ça, je regardais pas la fenêtre. Nous étions enfermés, Murphy et moi, dans une chambre, et je regardais par la fenêtre. Et là, j'ai laissé tomber. C'en était trop, je ne pensais pas pourvoir survivre à ça. Je ne voulais pas survivre à ça. Alors j'ai regardé le sol, et j'ai pensé "Si tu sautes, là, tout de suite, tout s'arrêtera dans quelques secondes. Tout sera fini.". Et j'étais prête à le faire, ne me demande pas comment, mais je sais que je l'aurais fait si Murphy n'avait pas été là. Il n'a rien fait de particulier pourtant, il a juste été... lui, il a probablement dû faire une remarque désobligeante dont il a toujours eu le secret. Mais il m'a rappelée que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là, que je faisais partie de quelque chose de plus grand et de plus important que moi. Donc je me suis accrochée. J'ai continué d'avancer. Mais ce jour là, j'ai baissé les bras, pendant quelques secondes."_

Le Rover ralentit, et Madi s'arrêta, au beau milieu de... rien.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Viens."_

La plus jeune retira les clés du contact et passa à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible et invita Clarke à la rejoindre.

 _" - Raconte-moi_ , demanda-t-elle à sa mère une fois que celle-ci fut également assise.

 _\- Madi..._

 _\- Si tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle, d'elle en tant que personne et non en tant que Heda, je doute que tu en ais parlé à quiconque. Cela fait 6 ans que ça s'est passé Clarke, et ça continue de te ronger. Je pense... je sais que tu te sentiras mieux après en avoir parlé."_

Clarke savait qu'elle avait raison.

 _" - Par où commencer..?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, comment était-elle ?"_

Intelligente, forte, magnifique, visionnaire... Beaucoup de mots auraient pu la décrire. Mais, étrangement, le premier qui vint à l'esprit de Clarke fut :

 _" - Jalouse."_

La réponse eut le mérite de faire rire Madi.

 _" - Jalouse ? Vraiment ?_

 _\- Enfin, pas tant que ça, je ne l'ai remarqué qu'une seule fois, et encore, je n'avais pas compris sur le coup. Je t'ai déjà raconté les événements de Mount Weather, comment nous avions envoyé Bellamy en infiltration là-bas. Nous discutions elle et moi de ce qui allait se passer, revoyions le plan encore une fois. Enfin, je renvoyais le plan encore une fois, elle me conseillait d'aller me reposer. Je ne voulais pas, j'étais bien trop stressée, et je m'inquiétais pour Bellamy. Elle m'a demandé... Enfin non, elle a affirmé que je tenais à lui. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle m'a dit ça au début, je tenais à tout le monde mais je me sentais presque coupable d'avoir envoyé Bellamy là-bas. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, ça aurait été notre faute. Elle a insisté, et m'a dit que je tenais à lui plus qu'aux autres. Je n'ai pas compris, pas cherché à comprendre. Mais j'y ai repensé plus tard, et j'ai fini par réaliser ce qui était sous-entendu. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, dans le ton qu'elle avait employé, quelque chose de plus que de simples inquiétudes militaires. De la jalousie, parce qu'elle pensait que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour Bellamy._

 _-_ _Ç_ _a t'a marquée._

 _\- Oui... Tu sais, le jour où... Le jour où c'est arrivé, elle venait de mettre en place le blocus dont je t'ai déjà parlé, après le massacre de son armée, et elle m'avait proposé de rester à Polis. Je voulais accepter, je voulais rester avec elle, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Je devais lui dire au revoir, lui présenter mes excuses de ne pas rester. Je suis rentrée dans sa chambre, avec cet objectif en tête et... j'ai craqué. Je l'ai embrassée et... On a passé un moment ensembles, juste elle et moi. Et je me dis que... Que si..."_

Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux s'humectaient, elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Madi posa sa main sur son bras, pour lui apporter le peu de réconfort qu'elle pouvait.

 _" - J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle à Polis. Je me souviens d'un après-midi, nous avions passé toute la matinée en réunion, elle en tant que Heda et moi en tant qu'ambassadrice. Et ce fut long, vraiment long. Les ambassadeurs pinaillaient pour des détails, alors que beaucoup d'autres choses plus graves méritaient de l'attention. Après quatre heures passées sur un siège à parler de rien, littéralement, la réunion a enfin pris fin, un peu après 13 heures. Je pensais qu'elle allait être occupée le reste de la journée, mais elle m'a proposée d'aller manger dans une taverne dans la ville. Je crois que c'était la première fois que nous passions plus d'une heure à discuter d'autre-chose que de guerres, d'alliances et de politique. On a parlé de tout et de rien, de ma vie sur l'Arche, de sa jeunesse avant de devenir Heda, de ma famille, de la sienne..."_

Clarke sourit et étouffa un petit rire.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je viens de réaliser que c'était sans doute notre premier rencard. Nous sommes rentrées à la tour après ça, dans ce qui lui servait de salon. Elle a allumé une vingtaine de bougies, ce qui était ridicule quand on y pense, avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Nous avons continué à discuter pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe littéralement de fatigue. J'ai eu envie de la dessiner pendant qu'elle dormait, je ne m'en suis pas privée._

 _\- Tu as toujours le dessin ?"_

Clarke hocha la tête et fouilla dans une poche de son sac avant de sortir le dessin qu'elle avait réalisé 6 ans plus tôt.

 _" - Tiens_ , dit-elle en le tendant à Madi.

 _\- Elle est belle."_

C'était un fait indiscutable, elle était objectivement magnifique.

 _" - Je l'aimais Madi. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant, ni depuis. Du moins pas de cette façon. Et elle est morte par ma faute..."_

La jeune fille releva subitement la tête de la feuille de papier.

 _" - Tu m'as dit que Heda était morte d'une balle perdue..._

 _\- C'est le cas, mais je ne t'ai pas dit que cette balle m'était destinée. Son conseiller, Titus, craignait pour sa vie, il pensait qu'elle devenait faible à cause de moi et que ça conduirait à une rébellion. Il n'avait pas forcément tort, il a voulu la protéger et la meilleure façon de le faire était de m'éliminer de l'équation. Il a essayé. Elle a entendu des coups de feu, elle s'est précitée, a ouvert une porte sans prendre de précaution et s'est prise la balle. Elle a agonisé plusieurs heures avant de mourir dans mes bras..."_

Les derniers mots furent à peine distinguables, étouffés par des sanglots. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur sa joue, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Madi se leva et serra sa mère dans ses bras.

 _" - Elle t'aimait aussi Clarke. Où qu'elle soit maintenant, elle continue de t'aimer et de veiller sur toi. Et je sais que je n'ai pas accès à ses souvenirs ni à ses pensées, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne regrette pas un instant votre rencontre. Tu as rendu sa vie plus belle, moins solitaire._

 _\- Je suis désolée je..._

 _\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as le droit de craquer. Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de la pleurer, de faire ton deuil correctement."_

A l'entente de ses mots, Clarke prit sa fille dans ses bras à son tour et se laissa aller, laissant enfin couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis tant d'années. Elles restèrent dans cette position un moment. Une fois qu'elle sentit que les sanglots de Clarke avaient cessé, Madi se leva et sortit du Rover. Elle trouva deux branches sur le sol et les attacha ensembles pour former une croix à l'aide d'un bout de corde trouvé dans le véhicule.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Etant donné les événements ayant eu lieu après sa mort, je doute qu'elle ait eu droit à un enterrement."_

Elle planta la croix dans le sol du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

 _" - Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, pas de cercueil, pas de cérémonie, pas de pierre tombale ni même de vraie croix mais..._

 _\- Merci Madi. Merci beaucoup._

 _\- Maintenant tu peux lui dire au revoir, et tout ce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui dire._

 _\- Je lui ai déjà dit au revoir. Je l'ai revu, dans la City of Light. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et je l'ai laissé mourir une seconde fois..."_

Madi prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne.

 _" - Yu gonplei ste odon. Reshop Heda."_

Puis elle partit dans le Rover, laissant Clarke seule quelques instants.

 _" - Nous nous retrouverons_ , dit-elle à voix basse, _un jour, et à ce moment là nous ne devrons plus rien à nos peuples. Je t'aime et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer."_

Elle retourna ensuite dans le Rover. Lorsque Madi démarra, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la tombe de fortune.

 _" - Au revoir Lexa."_

* * *

Ce ne fut pas très joyeux, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'ai tellement envie de voir une scène où Clarke et Madi parlent de Lexa... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, à plus !

Kisses - DW.


End file.
